


The Wedding Episode

by Chailattelover



Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover
Summary: The big day is finally here.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668382
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	The Wedding Episode

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is..

When Sasuke stepped into the clearing, he was taken back. Everything that was planned came out better than he imagined. 

The chairs were lined up perfectly for the guest, each row had petals of peonies on the floor and a small bouquets was tied on the back of each chair. The fabric that covered the aisle was ivory silk. Naruto decided that they both should be barefoot for the ceremony and of course, helplessly went along with it. Directly down the aisle was a cherry blossom tree where he and Naruto would be standing in under two hours. 

He was nervous. When he woke up that morning, he was fine. He went about his usual morning routine, this time without Naruto since he chose to sleep over at Iruka’s the night before. Something about bad luck seeing each other before the wedding.

He didn’t mock him about it because they’ve had enough bad luck in their lives already.

To the far left of the clearing there were two tents. One for Naruto to get ready in and the other for him. He already knew Naruto was here because he could hear yelling coming from the tent.

Sasuke chuckled softly and walked to his. 

Getting ready was a slow process. Where as Naruto had a few people helping him, supporting him, he was alone in his tent. He didn’t expect anything different though. He knows how people feel about him. Naruto aside, the only people to fully accept him back were Kakashi and Sakura. He didn’t see Kakashi around and he knew Sakura was helping Naruto. They were best friends, after all. 

The rest of the Konoha 11 were cordial. They would make small talk when he’s around but that’s it. He knows they’re still hesitant to be around him after everything. Maybe they think he’ll abandon the village again. Once a traitor, always a traitor, right? 

He finished putting his Kimono on and stared at himself in the mirror.

The clothing was nice and he can only guess it was expensive with how good the fabric feels. It was purple with dark blue seams and small intricate floral designs that blend in if you’re looking from afar. On the back was the Uchiha fan. Bold, big and just how he liked it.

When he and Naruto discussed what they wanted to wear for the wedding, he told Naruto he wasn’t picky. As long as the fabric is dark and had the Uchiha clan symbol somewhere, he didn’t care. Naruto definitely went above and beyond. He just hoped that the idiot listened to him and bought himself any other colored kimono besides orange. 

He was so tired of that color. Such an eye-sore. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought.

He could hear the guest arriving which means that Sai would probably come get him soon to tell him it’s time.

Time to get married.

———

The nerves he felt came rushing back as soon as he saw Naruto walking down the aisle.

He didn’t even realize they were gone until he felt them come back full force. 

Naruto looked.. ethereal. There was no other words to describe him. 

His kimono was white but of course had orange trimmings. On his breast laid the Uzumaki symbol and his hair.. Naurto cut his hair short. The long spiky hair was gone, in its place was a shorter, spiky hairstyle that brought out his facial features more.

Naruto was smiling and his blue eyes glowed in happiness. 

It felt so real. 

When he reached the front, he turned and hugged Iruka who walked him down the aisle and then grabbed Sasuke’s hand.

The officiator started his long winded spiel about marriage and how sacred it is. He drowned it out until it was time for vows. 

This part he was ready for. 

He took his time over the past couple of weeks to really write down his feelings. Naruto might think it was for show to convince these people but his feels, everything he was about to say was real.

“Naruto, I thought you were the bane of my existence. I spent years trying to get rid of you but you never yielded. You yelled at me, beat me up and dragged me back to the village, back to my home. Except, Konoha stopped being a home to me a long time ago. Somehow you became my home instead and wherever you are that’s where I want to be. I don’t know when or how but I fell in love with you. Maybe it was your eyes that did me in or your smile. Maybe it was how when everyone gave up on me you still saw something in me worth saving. I won’t question it but I will forever be grateful for it. So I say to you today, no matter the circumstances, you will never have to chase me again. Instead, we will walk side by side together like the equals that we are. You’re more than my best friend, you are everything to me” 

Sasuke let out a breathe. Naruto’s smile was wide and tears where rolling down his face.

He cleared his throat and began, “Sasuke, I don’t know how to top that” He chuckled, “Chasing you has never been a problem for me and I would continue to do it no matter the circumstances. I always used to wonder why I was so dedicated to get you back, yes you were my friend but what I felt for you was different from what I felt for my other friends. I didn’t understand it then but I do now. It’s love. I’m in love with you Sasuke, I’ve always been. You may not know this but when you said yes to my proposal, I went home and cried that evening. I felt like everything I’ve worked for finally paid off. It wasn’t just about bringing you back to the village but having you by my side. God, I love you. I will always continue to fight for you and beside you. I promise to love you until my last breathe and show you how much everyday. This is a new journey for us and it won’t be easy but I know it will be worth it because it’s with you” Naruto’s vows came to an end.

Sasuke’s heart was in his throat. Looking into Naruto’s eyes, he can tell everything he said was the truth. Somehow, Naruto was in love with him too. 

“By the power invested in me and the village of Konohagakure, I know pronounce married. you may now kiss the groom” 

Sasuke didn’t hesitate. He pulled Naruto into him and kissed him hungrily. He forgot that there was an audience, in that moment, they were the only ones that mattered. Naruto kisses him just as eager. They didn’t break apart until they heard the applause. The kiss was a few seconds but it felt like minutes had passed.

He didn’t pull away from Naruto completely, instead he pulled him into a hug. Naruto’s laugh ticked his ear.

“For the record, I meant everything I said” Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke just held him tighter.

They pulled apart after a few minutes and Naruto turned to the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming to witness the best day off my life. Now let’s party!!” Naruto yelled. The crowd laughed and clapped for the couple.

He and Naruto started walking back down the aisle, hand in hand and barefoot on ivory silk, ready to start their lives together as Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha.


End file.
